Sing It Again, Sir
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: When a talent show at Peppermint Patty's school takes place, the tomboy tries to find a singing act when hers is a flop. Unfortunately, one of the performers is spotlight-shy.


Sing It Again, Sir

A Peanuts Fanfiction

Written by LivingOnLaughs

Featuring OCs Krissy, Red, Claudia and Matthew

* * *

The sun was beaming down on the carpet-like, green grass as two kids sat by an old oak tree. Those two kids were Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty; a failure face with a crush on a redhead and a tomboy always being dubbed as 'Sir' by her best friend (and sometimes enemy).

"You won't believe it, Chuck! My school is having a talent show! I know I'm gonna preform alright! After all, my dad says I have a lot of talent." the girl with the freckles and 'mousy-bleah hair' exclaimed eagerly.

"Really? My school is also having a talent show..." Charlie Brown replied in his bleah voice that could usually put a cup of coffee to sleep-and that's saying something.

"I hate talking to you, Chuck…so, have you talked to that Little Red Haired Girl yet?" Peppermint Patty inquired.

"No, and I don't understand why."

"Maybe because Lucille is right: you **ARE** a failure and you never understand anything!"

"I don't even understand what it is that you say I don't understand..."

"Look, Chuck, I know you are gonna try dazzling up the show with your magic tricks, but please don't…if anyone at your school should win, it's Schroeder…I mean, he can play **ANYTHING** with his eyes closed…"

"I can sing _Pack Up Your Troubles."_

"Or even Lucille…she sings nicely..."

"Now if only her personality was just as nice…anyone at **YOUR** school that you think will win?"

"Franklin, Chuck. He's gonna audition with a song on his guitar with Roy."

"How is Roy these days anyways?"

"Beats me…we haven't talked in a few months…mainly because of his family problems…"

"Oh yeah…anyone else at your school gonna try out for the talent show?"

"No one else you or I know, Chuck…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Chuck…is that funny looking kid with the big nose gonna preform?"

"What do you think?" their attentions turned towards a dancing beagle.

_Ooh_

_You can dance_

_You can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_Ooh, see that girl_

_Watch that scene_

_Dig in the dancing queen_

_Friday night and the lights are low_

_Looking out for a place to go_

_Where they play the right music_

_Getting in the swing_

_You come to look for a king_

_Anybody could be that guy_

_Night is young and the music's high_

_With a bit of rock music_

_Everything is fine_

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance_

_You are the dancing queen_

_Young and sweet_

_Only seventeen_

_Dancing queen_

_Feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah_

_You can dance_

_You can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_Ooh, see that girl_

_Watch that scene_

_Dig in the dancing queen_

_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on_

_Leave 'em burning and then you're gone_

_Looking out for another_

_Anyone will do_

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance_

_You are the dancing queen_

_Young and sweet_

_Only seventeen_

_Dancing queen_

_Feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah_

_You can dance_

_You can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_Ooh, see that girl_

_Watch that scene_

_Dig in the dancing queen_

_Dig in the dancing queen_

"So, Chuck?" she asked, dancing along goofily.

"He's thinking about it..." Charlie Brown answered.

"Thinking about it? Chuck, he's a natural! He **SHOULD **audition for sure!" Peppermint Patty beamed, trying not to make a fool of herself by dancing like a weirdo to Snoopy's choice of music.

"Yeah…" he blushed a little.

"Hey Chucko, don't worry, your friend here is an amazing dancer…who can say 'no' to his talent?" she reassured.

"So you're gonna try **SINGING** for your school talent show?" Charlie realized.

"Relax, Chuck, I can sing and you know I can!" the freckled girl reminded as she walked off, her sandals flipped and flopped on the ground as she walked over to the brick wall. "So, hey there." she called out.

"Hi Sir." Marcie replied happily, looking up from a book she was reading in solitude. "What's on your mind?" she asked.

"Not much, Marcie…do you know there's gonna be a talent show at **CHUCK'S** school?"

"Really, Sir?"

"Yeah, Schroeder and Lucille might audition."

"Hopefully not together, Sir. Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"So, are you gonna audition for **OUR** talent show? You know…maybe you can play the electric organ for everyone!"

"Sir, I don't feel comfortable playing the electric organ in front of a big audience…I know I played for you, Sir…but you're **ONE** person…we're talking about **A HUNDRED** people at the talent show."

"Stop making a mountain out of a gopher hill, Marcie, you'll amaze everyone!"

"_Molehill_, Sir…it's just…I get stage fright."

"Whatever, you'll really amaze everyone, Marcie, and I'm not lying when I say that either…I heard you play that electric organ, you're **INCREDIBLE **and we **BOTH **know it."

"Sorry, Sir, I just…can't do it…I'll get stage fright, Sir!"

"Stop calling me 'Sir' and meet me at my place for milk and cookies!"

"What's going on, Sir?"

"Marcie, you have a lot of talent, we need to find it."

"Oh good grief..."

"So, what're we thinking of doing for the talent show, Sir?" Marcie questioned.

"Well I'll be singing." the freckled girl replied.

"That's nice…you're not being serious, are you?" her best friend realized.

"Why not, Marcie?"

"You can't sing!"

"Bull-" the tomboy began.

"No it isn't, Sir." Marcie denied, covering Patty's mouth with her hand. "You really can't sing..."

Patty shoved her friend's hand away from her mouth. "My dad says I have talent, Marcie."

"If your dad says you have talent, you have talent, Sir."

"Thanks…so be honest, can you please try out for the talent show? For me?"

"No way, Sir! I'll get stage fright!"

"Don't worry, you're auditioning in front of just five people; not a hundred."

"That's the problem: what if I get accepted to preform and get stage fright at the last minute?"

"Marcie, you're overreacting again."

"I am?"

"You sure are, Marcie…and stop calling me 'Sir' for once in your life."

"Sorry Sir, it's a force of habit..."

"Now let's see, aside from playing the electric organ, what else can you do?"

"I can play the violin and dance a little."

"Okay…how about singing? Can you sing?"

"I prefer singing in the shower, Sir..."

"Oh brother…just tell me if you can at least try singing for me."

"No thanks, Sir..."

"Stop calling me 'Sir'!

"Yes, ma'am."

"Aughhhhhhhhhhh! Marcie, you drive me crazy!"

"Thank you."

"But seriously, please audition with me..."

"I…"

"It's settled then: **TOMORROW,** we're gonna audition for the talent show **TOGETHER!** Nothing can slow us down, Marce!"

"Wait, tomorrow?"

"Why, is something wrong?"

"I can't do it, Sir!"

"I believe in you; tell you what, let's try singing a song for each other first, then we'll see if you can throw in the towel."

"Okay, Sir…you first..."

"Just let me get my radio, Marcie; **STAY RIGHT HERE!"**

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere, Sir."

"Thank goodness for that, Marcie; I'll be right back."

"Okay, Sir."

"Stop calling me 'Sir'…" and with that, Patty left the living room and headed into her bedroom to find her radio. "This should be good" she told herself as she started heading towards the living room again, only to be greeted with solo singing.

_Why do birds suddenly appear_

_Every time you are near?_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you_

Wanting to say something, Patty put down the radio and sat down quietly as to not spoil the moment.

_Why do stars fall down from the sky_

_Every time you walk by?_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you_

The tomboy listened in awe. _"If she has this much talent, why won't she show it? She can't stay in her shell forever..." _she noticed.

_On the day that you were born the angels got together_

_And decided to create a dream come true_

_So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue_

"_Besides, she's really good at singing."_ Patty added, clapping quietly.

_That is why all the girls in town_

_Follow you all around_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you_

The freckled girl smiled as she listened in awe and amazement.

_On the day that you were born the angels got together_

_And decided to create a dream come true_

_So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue_

"_Screw having her play an instrument, this girl has talent..."_ she added to herself with a giggle.

_That is why all the girls in town_

_Follow you all around_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you_

Patty couldn't believe what she was hearing as her applauding grew slowly louder in disbelief.

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you_

"Woo hoo! Encore! Encore!" she cheered loudly as her best friend turned around in surprise.

"Sir?" Marcie realized. "Did you get the radio yet?" she asked, fear trembled in her voice.

"I got the radio a long time ago, Marcie..." Patty replied with a giggle. "Just in time to hear you singing!"

"Please don't tell me what I think you're gonna tell me, Sir..." the bespectacled girl bossed.

"Why? You have a good singing voice…I think it's time you let people hear it."

"No way, Sir!"

"Marcie, darling, no one is gonna judge you."

"What about Lucy, Sir? She, Violet and that other Patty **LOVE** poking fun at Charles and Linus."

"Okay, **ALMOST** no one is gonna judge you, Marcie..."

"See, Sir? In every crowd of idols, you have your critics."

"Girl, you're too pessimistic!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No, Sir!"

"Admit it, Marcie!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"You won't get an answer out of me."

"Oh yes I will."

"Well you won't, Sir."

"Oh yes I will, Marcie, one way or another."

"I'll see to it that you don't make me sing in public."

"I'll see to it that you** DO** sing a song for the talent show..."

"Oh brother…I can't get out of this, can I?"

"Not at all, Marcie, not at all."

"This is gonna be horrible..."

"Oh no it won't."

* * *

That night, Peppermint Patty sighed as she looked at her face in the bathroom mirror. Stubby nose, freckles and deep circles under her eyes. She looked awful to say the least.

_Hurry up face, make it snappy! _  
_Come on, come on! _  
_Fall into place, make me happy _  
_Come on, come on! _  
_How long can I wait, face? _  
_I'm feeling the strain _  
_That you're running late, face, _  
_Is as plain as the nose on my face _  
_Can you doubt it?_  
_ Come on, come on! _  
_Get on my case _  
_How's about it? _  
_Come on, come on! _  
_Show me your heart _  
_Is in the right place _  
_Come on, come on, come on! _  
_Hurry up face! _  
_Won't you please try? _  
_Try to hurry? _  
_How time has flown _  
_Years flying by, and I worry_  
_ I'll be alone_  
_ You're falling behind, face _  
_Don't do this to me_  
_My mirror's not blind, face _  
_It can see _  
_That you're losing the race by a nose _  
_So, get out the lead _  
_Hurry up face! _  
_On your toes,_  
_ Go full speed ahead! _  
_Show me your heart _  
_Is in the right place _  
_One of these days, I'll bet_  
_ You're gonna catch up yet! _  
_So, on your mark, get set,_  
_ Hurry up face! _  
_Gimme a break_

"I just hope I do well..." Peppermint Patty gulped.

* * *

The next morning, Peppermint Patty anxiously ran into her best friend's room. "Come on, Marcie! Today's the day!" she exclaimed, yanking the blankets off of her.

"Sir, it's five in the morning..." groaned Marcie in annoyance, sitting up and looking over at her alarm clock.

"The quicker we get going, the quicker the auditions will finish. If we **BOTH** get in. We can even do a** DUET!**"

"A duet?!" Marcie sighed, rubbing her eyes. "You know how I feel about singing in public, Sir."

"For me, Marcie?" whimpered Peppermint Patty. "Meet me at the auditorium in forty-five minutes."

**"AUDITORIUM?! FORTY-FIVE MINUTES?!"** Marcie anxiously worried. "I can't do it, Sir..."

"Why's that, Marcie?"

"I get awful stage fright."

"What about when you were helping me with my karate act?"

"I was too worried with not getting killed to worry about the spotlights."

"Or what about the assembly when Chuck got the perfect score?"

"That was about **CHARLES**, Sir. I had a paper that I looked at."

"Marcie, you're tweaking out."

"No I'm not, Sir! I can't do this."

"You** CAN** and you **WILL** do this, Marcie. I believe in you."

"You do, Sir?"

"Yes. Now hurry up, get dressed and stop calling me 'Sir'." sighed Peppermint Patty.

"Yes, Sir." replied Marcie with a slight lump in her throat. _"I can't do this..."_

_I'm not a stranger to the dark_  
_"Hide away," they say_  
_"'Cause we don't want your broken parts"_  
_ I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars_  
_"Run away," they say_  
_"No one will love you as you are" _

"Marcie, stop murmuring and get ready!" exclaimed Peppermint Patty.

"Yes, Sir..." sighed Marcie.

* * *

"Next performer...Patricia Marie Reichardt...is there a Patricia Marie Reichardt?" one of the five judges asked-a girl with blue highlights in her blonde hair.

"That would be me..." beamed Peppermint Patty as Marcie timidly hid in the wing.

"Okay, and you're gonna be singing 'You Are My Sunshine'?"

"Exactly, kiddo."

"Faboo." a boy in the audience smiled.

_ The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping_  
_ I dreamt I held you in my arms_  
_ When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_  
_ So I bowed my head and I cried_

_ You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_ You make me happy when skies are grey_  
_ You'll never know, dear, how much I love you_  
_ Please don't take my sunshine a-_

"We heard enough..." another judge complained.

"How'd I do?" asked Patty.

"Real...good." the third judge fibbed.

"Wow." the tomboy beamed before walking offstage.

"Miss Marceline Carlin...there a Marceline Carlin here?" the first judge asked as the spotlight landed on Marcie as she shyly walked out of the wing. "Good, now...what song are you gonna sing?"

"The song? Hmm...I wanted to dedicate it to my cousin, Maynard; but I'm gonna dedicate this to a very special boy in my life...is that alright?" gulped Marcie.

"Sure." the second judge replied.

_Poor, sweet baby _  
_ Poor, poor, sweet, sweet baby _  
_ Show me where it hurts, I'll tell you how to make it well _  
_ I've won lots of loving cups for playing show and tell _  
_ My poor, sweet baby _  
_ Poor, poor, sweet, sweet baby _  
_ When you need a shoulder come and try mine on for size _  
_ I'm real good at holding hands and _  
_ Really great at drying eyes _

Peppermint Patty smiled to herself as the crowd of three kids erupted in cheers.

_ Just try me _  
_ Cry me all your tears _  
_ Why deny me _  
_ The pleasure of drying them _  
_ Stopping you crying them _  
_ Don't despair for _  
_ Smiles are what I'm there for _  
_ You won't have to look for me, I'll always be right near _  
_ Near to kiss and cuddle you and _  
_ Whisper in your little ear _  
_"Don't fear" _  
_ There, there, Baby _  
_ Poor, sweet baby _  
_ Poor, sweet baby _  
_ Marcie's here_

"Impressive..." the fourth judge smiled as Marcie ran offstage anxiously and hid herself in Patty's t-shirt.

"You were amazing, Marcie." praised Peppermint Patty.

"Thanks, Sir...remind me to **NEVER** do this again though..." Marcie trembled. "Stage fright's my worst enemy."

"Marcie, I promise that those guys loved your performance."

"Look, Sir...those three kids are gonna preform." she realized as she looked over at the three kids-a tall boy, a boy in a red cap and a girl with a flower in her hair.

"Yakko, Wakko and Dot?" the judge asked.

"That would be us." the girl smiled. "I'm not gonna sing though."

"Let's get going." Peppermint Patty signaled.

"I wanna hear this, Sir." Marcie explained.

"Okay, kid..."

"Run while you still can!" Dot signaled to the female judges.

"This is dedicated to a nurse." Yakko smiled. "Hello, Nurse."

_**Wakko**: _ _She's the woman of the year,  
_ _Independent, a career,  
_ _There's not a thing that she couldn't do.  
_ _Oh, she's alert, she's aware, _  
_She's got legs like Astaire _  
_And a hundred-fifty-seven IQ.  
_ _She has several Ph.D.s,  
_ _Speaks fluent Japanese, _  
_And her shoes will always match with her purse. _  
_Whatever street she's walkin' down, _  
_Everybody turns around _  
_And says... _

_**Yakko and Wakko**: _ _HellOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NURSE! _

_**Wakko**: _ _She likes cheese and pepperoni, _  
_Won a Pulitzer and a Tony, _  
_She played the leading role in King Lear.  
__She never drinks, she never smokes,  
_ _She never laughs at dirty jokes,  
_ _She was ambassador to China last year.  
_ _Oh, she's politically correct, _  
_She'd never call collect, _  
_She plays Chopin and she doesn't rehearse.  
_ _And when she's walkin' by, _  
_I give a little sigh  
_ _And say... _

_**Yakko and Wakko**: _ _HellOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NURSE! _

_**Wakko**: _ _She gets her math equations right, _  
_She reads Tolstoy every night,  
_ _She won the Nobel Prize in physics.  
It's true. _  
_She drives a shiny new Corvette, _  
_Sings opera at the Met,  
_ _And volunteers her time at the zoo. _  
_She won a scholarship to Yale,  
_ _Got her Fulbright in the mail, _  
_And took a two-year junior college degree. _  
_She's manna sent from heaven!  
_ _Too bad I'm only seven  
_ _'Cause, Hello Nurse,  
_ _I wish you'd take care of me! _

_**Yakko and Wakko**: _ _If she's not everything that we've said, _  
_Then may lightning strike us dead! _  
_HellOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NURSE! _

"Ugh...boys." sighed Dot.

"That was..." the first judge began. "Interesting to say the least."

"Yeah..." the other four judges agreed.

* * *

A few weeks passed and the results had been posted on the wall.

"Check this out!" Derrick, one of Patty's friends, called out.

"Franklin and Roy got in!" exclaimed 5.

"So did you." Justin added. "Look! You're gonna be dancing in the show."

"Someone must've bribed the judges..." Valerie shrugged.

"Guys, look! Right under Kira's name!" a boy called out.

"Marcie got in?!" Franklin asked in alarm.

"Yeah; doesn't surprise me. Franklin's girl's a real talented one." Chole shrugged.

"Wow!" Peppermint Patty smiled.

"Wait...what's she gonna be doing for the show?" asked Lottie.

"Violin. What else?" answered Justin.

"Quick, is Marcie in the library?" asked Patty.

"Yup." Franklin replied. "Tell her the news. She'll be thrilled."

"I doubt she'll be 'thrilled'..." sighed Peppermint Patty as she walked off to the school's library. "Marcie, a word?"

"What is it, Sir?" asked Marcie, upside down in a beanbag chair with a Tolstoy book in her hands.

"Now, I don't know how you'll react but...yougotinthetalentshow!"

**"WHAT?!"** screamed Marcie. "Please be joking..."

"I'm heart attack serious. The judges loved your audition. You got in." the tomboy explained.

"Oh good grief, Sir. Why'd I even go along with your bright idea?" she sighed.

"Because you did."

* * *

Later that day, Peppermint Patty and Marcie had met up at Claudia's house for study group.

"So, you got in the talent show, huh?" Claudia asked.

"Yup." sighed Marcie sadly.

"I'd be **THRILLED** if I got in a talent show for singing." argued Peppermint Patty.

"I know..." facepalmed Claudia. "Want any milk and cookies?"

"Sure." the two girls said.

"Good."

"I'm still not gonna sing, Sir." protested Marcie.

"Oh come on, Marce. For me?" whimpered Peppermint Patty.

**"NO WAY!"**

"Good grief..." sighed Claudia as she rolled her green eyes.

* * *

"Go on. Show us what ya can do." insisted Peppermint Patty as she and Claudia sat on the couch.

"I can't do this, Sir...I'm too nervous." gulped Marcie, trembling in fear.

"I know you can do it." comforted Claudia before they heard commotion from Krissy's room. **"NOW WHAT?"** she huffed as they snuck into the older girl's room.

_Yeah_  
_You are my fire_  
_The one desire_  
_Believe when I say_  
_I want it that way_

_But we are two worlds apart_  
_Can't reach to your heart_  
_When you say_  
_That I want it that way_

_Tell me why_  
_Ain't nothin' but a heartache_  
_Tell me why_  
_Ain't nothin' but a mistake_  
_Tell me why_  
_I never want to hear you say_  
_I want it that way_

_Am I, your fire?_  
_Your one, desire_  
_Yes I know, it's too late_  
_But I want it that way_

_Tell me why_  
_Ain't nothin' but a heartache_  
_Tell me why_  
_Ain't nothin' but a mistake_  
_Tell me why,_  
_I never want to hear you say_  
_I want it that way_

_Now I can see that we've fallen apart_  
_From the way that it used to be, yeah_  
_No matter the distance_  
_I want you to know_  
_That deep down inside of me_

_You are my fire_  
_The one desire_  
_You are (you are, you are, you are)_

_Don't want to hear you say_  
_Ain't nothin' but a heartache_  
_Ain't nothin' but a mistake_  
_(Don't want to hear you say)_  
_I never want to hear you say_  
_I want it that way_

_Tell me why_  
_Ain't nothin' but a heartache_  
_Tell me why_  
_Ain't nothin' but a mistake_  
_Tell me why_  
_I never want to hear you say_  
_I want it that way_

_Tell me why_  
_Ain't nothin' but a heartache_  
_Ain't nothin' but a mistake_  
_Tell me why_  
_I never want to hear you say_  
_(Never want to hear you say it)_  
_I want it that way_

_'Cause I want it that way_

"Impressive." blinked Peppermint Patty.

"They sure are." smiled Claudia as Krissy and her girlfriend-Red-looked over at the two girls in shock.

"Wow, we got an audience..." murmured Red.

"Duet?" asked Krissy.

"You know it!" Red smiled.

_**Krissy:** Every night I rush to my bed_

_ With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you_

_ When I close my eyes_

_**Red:** I'm going outta my head_

_ Lost in a fairytale_

_ Can you hold my hands and be my guide?_

_**Krissy:** Clouds filled with stars cover your skies_

_ And I hope it rains_

_**Red: **You're the perfect lullaby_

_ What kinda dream is this?_

_**Krissy and Red:** You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_ Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

_ Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_ Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true_

_My guilty pleasure I ain't goin' no where_

_ Baby long as you're here_

_ I'll be floating on air cause you're my_

_ Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_ Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

_**Red:** I mention you when i say my prayers_

_ I wrap you around around all of my thoughts_

_Girl, you my temporary high_

_**Krissy:** I wish that when I wake up you're there_

_ So wrap your arms around me for real_

_ And tell me you'll stay by my side_

_**Red:** Clouds filled with stars cover your skies_

_ And I hope it rains_

_**Krissy:** You're the perfect lullaby_

_ What kinda dream is this?_

_**Krissy and Red:** You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_ Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

_ Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_ Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true_

_ My guilty pleasure I ain't goin' no where_

_ Baby long as you're here_

_ I'll be floating on air cause you're my_

_ Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_ Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

_**Krissy:** Tattoo your name across my heart_

_ So it will remain_

_**Red:** Not even death can make us part_

_ What kind of dream is this?!_

_**Krissy and Red:** You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_ Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

_ Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_ Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true_

_ My guilty pleasure I ain't goin' no where_

_ Baby long as you're here_

_ I'll be floating on air cause you're my_

_ Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_ Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

"Wahoo!" the three girls cheered.

"Claude, your sis is amazing!" praised Patty.

"She sure is." added Marcie as Red handed her a mic.

"Go on." Red insisted.

"I don't sing..." fibbed Marcie.

**"DON'T?"** asked Krissy knowingly.

"Okay...I get something called stage fright..."

"Stage fright?" the two older girls began laughing.

"That's as common as h-" Red began.

"Red, there're children here!" scolded Krissy. "But she is right."

"Go on, Marcie. Show 'em you can sing." insisted Peppermint Patty.

"Are you sure, Sir?" gulped Marcie.

"Stage fright is peanuts." comforted Red.

"Okay." Marcie shrugged before looking around.

"You can do it." Claudia reassured.

"Yeah." added Krissy.

"Don't be shy." insisted Peppermint Patty.

"Wow...these two know what they're talking about." Red chirped in.

"Here I go..." declared Marcie despite her lack of confidence.

_Mother said, "Stand up straight, don't let your classmates make_  
_You feel like you don't belong_  
_So not like the rest of them, someday, the best of them_  
_Will realize they were wrong"_

_But in my world, different meant lonely_  
_The last place I wanted to be_

_Was standing out in a crowd_  
_Where the spotlight finds you and singles you out_  
_What are they whisperin' about?_  
_You're thinkin' up ways to take up less space_  
_Can't see the grace in it, standin' out in a crowd_  
_(Standing out)_

_Too short, too tall, flower against the wall_  
_The last one chosen to play_  
_Too smart, too dumb, too strange a place to be from_  
_Same shoes every day_

_With all these ways to be different_  
_Then maybe that's how you fit in_

_By standing out in the crowd_  
_Where the spotlight finds you and singles you out_  
_What are they whisperin' about?_  
_You're thinkin' up ways to take up less space_  
_Instead of embracing it, standin' out in a crowd_  
_(Standing out)_

_It's funny how now_  
_It's not such a bad place to be_  
_Standing out in a crowd_  
_(Standing out in a crowd)_  
_Standing out in a crowd_

_Standing out in a crowd_  
_(Standing out)_  
_Where the spotlight finds you and singles you out_  
_What are they whisperin' about?_  
_You're thinkin' up ways to take up less space_  
_There's no escapin' it, standin' out in a crowd_  
_(Standing out)_

_Standin' out in a crowd_  
_(Standing out)_  
_(Standin' out)_

"You're real good." praised Krissy as the four girls began clapping.

"Yeah. You're gonna win for sure." added Claudia with a bear hug.

"Personal space, Claudia..." gagged Marcie.

"Sorry..."

"Krissy's right. You'll do amazing on show night." added Red.

"I know it." included Peppermint Patty with a noogie.

"Thanks, Sir." smiled Marcie timidly.

* * *

The night of the talent shows were coming up quickly-Charlie Brown said he and his school would be there cheering everyone on, making Patty smile widely. Snoopy was wagging his tail as he kissed Peppermint Patty on the cheek.

"At a time like this, Chuck, Marcie's gonna need all the support she can get." stated Peppermint Patty as they took their seats.

"Why do you say that?" asked Frieda.

"She got anxious about singing to a full auditorium." explained Peppermint Patty.

"Wow..." Krissy realized, holding a brown haired-blue eyed baby boy in her arms as he sucked on her thumb.

"She'll do amazing!" exclaimed Claudia happily.

The first act was that of Roy and Franklin. Franklin was strumming his guitar as Roy held onto a microphone.

_Edelweiss, edelweiss_  
_Every morning you greet me_

_Small and white_  
_Clean and bright_  
_You look happy to meet me_

_Blossom of snow_  
_May you bloom and grow_  
_Bloom and grow forever_

_Edelweiss, edelweiss_  
_Bless my home-land forever_

"What a performance." cheered Schroeder as he applauded loudly. Next up was a girl named Chloe. She was playing her guitar to 'Remember Me'. The next two prefermances involved three brothers doing gymnastics to 'Hey Mickey' and a girl doing ballet before tripping.

"Wow..." stated Sally. "She needs more practice."

The next kid was Justin-one of Peppermint Patty's classmates. He had a dummy with him but his ventriloquism act was a flop when a recording was discovered to be placed inside the dummy and the roll ejected out of its mouth. A few more acts dragged by until Thibault came out onstage.

"And now, Kira with her rollerskating act." he declared. "Girls **SHOULDN'T** be rollerskating though..." he added before walking offstage. To everyone's amazement, Kira was a great rollerskater and didn't fall or goof up once.

"She's so gonna win." stated Lucy.

"I know, right?" asked Violet.

"Shhh..." shushed Charlie Brown.

Once Kira's act ended, Thibault walked back on stage. "And now, Marceline will be preforming a song..." he explained before walking back offstage. A spotlight shun on where Marcie was supposed to be standing-but the crowd watched in confusion as no one walked onstage.

"Where's Marcie?" asked Linus.

"I was afraid of this." gulped Peppermint Patty as she ran through the audience and into the wings, finding Marcie crying in a ball.

"I can't do it, Sir." protested Marcie.

"Yes you can." smiled Patty. "Just look for us in the crowd. We all believe in you, Marceline Carlin. Make us proud." and with that, she ran back to her seat.

"Good grief..." sighed Charlie Brown.

Marcie timidly walked onstage, hoping no one noticed her tear-stained face before looking into the audience. A wave of a blue blanket caught her attention.

"Over here." whispered Linus as she smiled to herself, gripping onto the microphone.

"Here goes nothing..." she smiled to herself before one of the tech crew ran onstage and grabbed the microphone.

"We're experiencing problems with our piano-if any pianists can help out, please stand up!" the tech crew member explained as the crowd began murmuring.

"Count me in." exclaimed Schroeder as he grabbed his toy piano and ran into the wing.

"Good. Here's the sheet music." the tech crew member smiled.

"I got no problems here. I can even do backup." he scoffed before beginning to play the first few notes.

_I am not a stranger to the dark_  
_Hide away, they say_  
_'Cause we don't want your broken parts_

_I've learned to be ashamed of_  
_all my scars_  
_Run away, they say_  
_No one will love you as you are_  
_But I won't let them break me down to dust_  
_I know that there's a place for us_  
_For we are glorious_

"Wow!" whispered Peppermint Patty in awe as Charlie Brown slipped his hand in hers.

_When the sharpest words wanna cut me down_  
_I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out_  
_I am brave, I am bruised_  
_I am who I'm meant to be, this is me_  
_Look out 'cause here I come_  
_And I'm marching on to the beat I drum_  
_I'm not scared to be seen_  
_I make no apologies, this is me_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh_

_Another round of bullets hits my skin_  
_Well, fire away 'cause today,_  
_I won't let the shame sink in_  
_We are bursting through the barricades_  
_And reaching for the sun (we are warriors)_  
_Yeah, that's what we've become (yeah, that's what we've become)_  
_Won't let them break me down to dust_  
_I know that there's a place for us_  
_For we are glori-_

"Oh dear..." Marcie trembled as she took a few steps away from the crowd.

"You got this." whispered Schroeder from the wing.

"Thanks." she smiled.

_For we are glorious_  
_When the sharpest words wanna cut me down_  
_I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out_  
_I am brave, I am bruised_  
_I am who I'm meant to be, this is me_  
_Look out 'cause here I come_  
_And I'm marching on to the beat I drum_  
_I'm not scared to be seen_  
_I make no apologies, this is me_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh_  
_This is me_  
_And I know that I deserve your love_  
_There's nothing I'm not worthy of_

_When the sharpest words wanna cut me down_  
_I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out_  
_This is brave, this is bruised_  
_This is who I'm meant to be, this is me_  
_Look out 'cause here I come (look out 'cause here I come)_  
_And I'm marching on to the beat I drum_  
_(marching on, marching, marching on)_  
_I'm not scared to be seen_  
_I make no apologies, this is me_  
_(When the words wanna cut me down,_  
_gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out)_  
_(Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh)_  
_I'm gonna send a flood_  
_Gonna drown them out_  
_(Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh)_  
_This is me_

Sighing, she put the microphone back on its stand as the auditorium became silent. _"I failed..."_ suspected Marcie as she began walking offstage in shame, head hung low and new tears forming in her blue eyes.

**"MARCIE!"** a voice called out from the audience followed by the faint sound of clapping and a few of the gang laughing before also clapping along.

"Woohoo!" Charlie Brown cheered as Linus let out a whistle.

"That's our Marcie!" exclaimed Peppermint Patty as the applause grew.

Stopping in her tracks, Marcie looked over at the crowd applauding before bowing. "Thanks..." she smiled as she grabbed onto the microphone. "Being out here tonight, in front of a crowd of hundreds-maybe even thousands-has never been something I ever thought I'd be doing. But, I know now that...that...that I was able to do something great tonight. Thank you all." she explained before looking over at the baby boy in Krissy's lap, waving happily. "Hi, Matthew. Love you, little bro." she called out before bowing again.

* * *

"You were amazing." explained Linus. "Why'd you ever think they didn't like your singing?" he asked, nudging Marcie a little as she held onto Matthew.

"I was afraid..." confessed Marcie. "Afraid that I got on stage TWICE to sing for people for nothing...only to pass time and not for people to enjoy. Tonight proved otherwise. And sure, I may not have won, but I DID get a participation ribbon."

"You did amazing, babe." Franklin praised with a kiss to the cheek.

"You sure did." added Claudia.

"Yeah...Frankie, I'm proud that you and Roy came in second." Marcie smiled.

"Thanks, Roy's a good singer when you give him a chance." Franklin replied.

"And Kira DID deserve first place." Violet smiled.

"But how in the name of Charles M Schulz did clumsy ballerina Valerie get third place?" asked Peppermint Patty.

"Bribery." suggested Linus. "Once the principal found out 5 BRIBED his way into the talent show, he was disqualified."

"I feel sorry for him..." sighed Frieda.

"Sorry?!" the kids asked before sighing. Snoopy quickly ran off.

"Where's he going, Chuck?" asked Peppermint Patty.

* * *

"Garcon, play my tune." suggested Snoopy as he pulled out a tux and hat.

_I'm gonna be_  
_ The Big Bow Wow_  
_ Wait'll they see_  
_ The old dog now _

_ Stealin' the show_  
_ My mom wouldn't know_  
_ Her pup_

_ I'm gonna be_  
_ The V.I.P_  
_ Hey look at me_  
_ A V.I.P_

_ Throughout bred sort_  
_ A very important_  
_ Pup_

_ Three?_  
_ No_  
_ Two?_  
_ No_  
_ I'm numero uno_  
_ Are they ready for  
Y__ou-know-how_

_ I'm gonna be _  
_ A Big Bow Wow_  
_ You're gonna see a_  
_ Mal-cow tow_

_ Name on my door_  
_ A rug on my floor_  
_ And, oh!_

_ No other here_  
_ Step aside, runt_  
_ Flashing my profile _  
_ From side, front_

_ Now I'm the _  
_ Big Bow Wow_

_ Class?_  
_ Yes_  
_ Style?_  
_ Yes_  
_ Out front by a mile?_  
_ Yes_  
_ Look me up in the new _  
_ Who's who_

_ Gonna be hearin' from_  
_ Snoopy_  
_ Pardon my beagle, but_  
_ Whoopie!_

_ Now I'm the _  
_ Big Bow Wow_

_ Bigger than _  
_ Winton, Ted, and Lassie_  
_ Bigger than Benji_  
_ Twice as classy_

_ Let them eat steak_  
_ It's time that I take_  
_ My bow_

_ Sandy will_  
_ Throw in the towel _  
_ Snoopy, it's _  
_ Your time to howl_

_ Now I'm the _  
_ Big Bow Wow _

"Hard to believe we're his brothers..." thought Spike as Andy quaffed down another root beer.

"Yup..." added Marbles.

"Sadly, it's a reality." groaned Olaf.

"Wouldn't have it any other way..." thought Belle.

"Why?" scoffed Molly.

"Ugh..." groaned Rover. "Let's get going home."

* * *

"How'd your talent show go yesterday?" asked Franklin a few days later.

"Frieda won." explained Linus. "She was singing."

"I guess they like singers." shrugged Roy.

"They do." sighed Lucy. **"BUT ALL I GOT WAS THIRD PLACE!"**

"Chill!" Linus and Rerun suggested.

"Then again, Charlie Brown **DID** get second place." added Schroeder. "Apparently no one appreciates Beethoven in our school."

"You got sixth place." Linus reminded.

"Yeah..." sighed Schroeder before smiling to himself. "I just had a thought, guys: wouldn't it be wonderful to have our lives to live over if we knew what we know now?"

"Now we're talking!" exclaimed Lucy.

"What **DO** I know now?" asked Peppermint Patty.

"Probably **VERY LITTLE**, Patricia-I know now that being born comes with a lot of responsibility." Lucy scoffed.

_"True..."_ thought Snoopy.

"Isn't anyone curious to know what I know now?" Marcie asked timidly.

"I wouldn't say 'curious'; obligated is more like it." scoffed Lucy once more. "Go ahead, Marceline. What** DO** you know now?"

**_Marcie_**  
_ I know now that you can't bend a cracker no matter how hard you try_

**_Patty_**  
_ You may try_

_ I know now that your body isn't leaking when you cry_

**_ All_**  
_ When you cry_

**_Marcie & Patty_**  
_ Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

**_ Patty_**  
_ I know now we should not try to sing acapella_

**_ Lucy_**  
_ I know now that you can't trust a daisy_  
_ they blab every chance they get_

**_Marcie_**  
_ I know now it's impossible to rain a violet_

**_ Lucy_**  
_ I know now that the price of a thought is a penny_

**_Marcie_**  
_ I know now why the kids never sold very many_

**_ Lucy_**  
_ If any, i know now that you can't bounce a snowball_

**_ Patty_**  
_ You can but not very high_

**_ Lucy, Marcie & Patty_**  
_ Just think of it gee, how great it would be, if i could go back somehow, _  
_ And have my life to live over knowing what i know now_

**_Marcie_**  
_ I know now that you can't ring a bluebell_

**_ Lucy_**  
_ Well not loud enough to hear_

**_ Patty_**  
_ I know now that a weeping willow never sheds a tear_

**_Marcie_**  
_ I know now that you can't trade a bike for a brother_

**_Lucy_**  
_ I know now that you can't ever win with your mother_

**_Marcie & Patty_**  
_ Or father_

**_ Lucy, Marcie & Patty_**  
_ Further, i know now that you can't pack your troubles in any kit bag that's made. _  
_ Just think of it gee, how great it would_  
_ Be, if i could go back somehow, and have my life to live over_

**_ Lucy_**  
_ Knowing what i know_

**_ Patty_**  
_ Knowing what i know_

**_Marcie_**  
_ Knowing what i know_

**_ Lucy, Marcie & Patty_**  
_ Now_

_**Marcie** _  
_ I know now that you can't lace a shoefly_

**_ Lucy_**  
_ You can't live on bubblegum_

**_ Patty_**  
_ I know now that i'll never learn to spell chrysanthemum_

**_ Lucy_**  
_ I now know that you can't buy a bike for a dollar_

**_ Patty_**  
_ I know now that you can't fit a flea with a collar _(get it, Marcie?)

**_Marcie_**  
_ I know now that you can't milk a cowslip_

**_ Patty_**  
_ You can but it takes know how_

**_ Lucy, Marcie & Patty_**  
_ Just think of it gee, how great it would be, if i could go back somehow, _  
_ And have my like to live over knowing what i know,_  
_ Knowing what i know, knowing what i know now _

"Nice." smiled Franklin.

"That's my girl." praised Charlie Brown.

"Atta girl." complimented Schroeder.

"Thanks!" the three girls smiled.

_"Yes, sweetie."_ Snoopy wagged his tail happily.

"Forget it." Lucy declared.

"Charles..." Marcie smiled. "Congratulations on winning second place in your talent show."

"Thanks." Charlie Brown praised. "You did a great job at your talent show too-even if you didn't win, you're still a winner in our hearts." he reminded.

"I see we're getting poetic, Charlie Brown..." Lucy sighed.

"I think your dog could've won if it weren't for the no dogs allowed sign." included Peppermint Patty.

"Thanks, girls." smiled Charlie Brown.

"Yeah. You guys were amazing. All of you." Rerun chipped in.

"Yeah." Claudia absentmindedly replied, not looking up from her sketchbook.

"Come on. My place for milk and cookies." Charlie Brown declared.

"You know it!" said Peppermint Patty.

"Coming." added Marcie.

"You know we'll be there." Lucy smiled.

Patty smiled as held Marcie back. "See, kid? The talent show wasn't so bad. Wanna try again next year?"

"No way, Sir-then you won't get me to **STOP** auditioning." teased Marcie as the two began laughing.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
